Cardfight Sailor
by blasterdramon
Summary: Emi woke up one day to see what ends up changing her life forever, and Q4 meets a mysterious Cardfight team that could explain why Emi could be called Sailor Light. K to T just in case.
1. Team Silver Crystal

A/N: If you guys are reading this, that means either you have read up to this story, my **_fourth _**story, or you wanted to read it after checking the summary.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard of Sailor Moon, just my OC's.

Chapter 1

Team Silver Crystal and Sailor Light

Birds chirped outside Emi Sendou's bedroom window, the 13-year-old middle school student got out of her bed and got dressed in her usual outfit. Afterwards, she went into the bedroom of her high school student and member of the winning team of nationals and the VF Circuit brother, Aichi Sendou, and woke him up saying," Come on Aichi, if we don't leave soon, we'll miss Shin show what he found last week, come on. He said that the door would be open, before the shop is actually open."

Aichi got up and said," Alright, just let me grab my deck, I guess I'll bring both of my Gold Paladin decks." He got out of bed and took out two Cardfight Vanguard decks out of his desk. Emi waited downstairs for her brother, when he got down, the two of them had a quick breakfast and rushed out the door. They were making the corner when they saw a girl about 16 with long blonde hair in ponytails and buns walking with a boy around 18 with short black hair walking into Card Capital. They went in and saw them sit at an empty table while Shin's niece, Misaki Tokura, Kamui Katsuragi, Ishida, Shingo and Kourin were surrounding a larger table with Shin at the head of it, he said," Good, 'bout time you made it. Now come here and I'll show you what I found." Aichi and Emi went up to the larger table and saw a box covered with a cloth, Shin uncovered the cloth and showed a plastic case with small wand-like object with a small yellow sphere with the kanji for Light on it written in golden, Shin explained," Last weekend when I went to the beach, I found this, and I decided to polish it and keep it as a souvenir I thought people could be interested in."

Kamui asked," Yea, but what is it?" Just then, the girl from before said," It's the transformation pen for Sailor Light, or should I call you by your name, Emi Sendou."

Emi then said," I have no clue what you're talking about. What's a Sailor Light? What does this have to do with me?"

The girl got up and said," I'll tell you, but first things first. Me and my team, Team Silver Crystal, challenge Q4."

Aichi replied," Alright, but if we win, you tell us what's going on." The girl replied with a nod and she introduced herself as Serena and the guy's name is Darien, after about an hour, the rest of Team Silver Crystal arrived, they were four girls around Serena's age; one with black hair, a tall one with brown hair, another girl with long blonde hair, a girl with short blue hair and a boy around 13 with shoulder length grey/black hair. The black-haired girl is Raye, the brunette is Lita, the blonde girl is Mina, the blunette is Amy and the boy is Max, and after drawing straws, it's been decided that the first match would Kamui against Raye, the second is Misaki versus Amy and the third match was Aichi against Serena.

A/N: This is happening about a week after the night the Sailors got their decks. Also, to find the rules for Cardfight Vanguard, and cards for it, you may go to their website.

Kamui and Raye stepped up to the Cardfight table and each of them set their Grade 0 unit face down on the Vanguard Circle.

A/N: A standard Cardfight mat has two rows of three circles; the circle on the front left, the circle on the front right and the back row are yellow with a R in the center, these are the Rear Guard Circles, the front center circle is either red or blue with a V in the center and a half oval on the front edge, that is the if two mats are put together you would have a complete Guardian's Circle. There is also three rectangle spaces; a large one on the left edge, the damage zone, there is also two smaller rectangles on the right edge, each is half the size of the damage zone, the one in the front is the spot for the deck and the one in the back is the drop zone. Look up a picture if you want a better idea what it looks like. And basically, to tell what the grade of a unit is, there is a number in the top left telling what grade it is, there are only grades 0-3, but I've heard of a Grade 4, not sure on it though. Back to the story.

Kamui and Raye shuffled their decks, placed them in the deck zone and drew the top five cards, Kamui said," Since I'm kind, I'll let you go first." Raye nodded and they flipped over their cards saying," Stand up, Vanguard!"

Kamui said," Beast Deity, White Tiger."

Raye then said," Mars Sprite." White Tiger looked like a humanoid white tiger with yellow claws, and Mars Sprite looked like a small red fairy with black hair. Raye drew a card and asked," Can you imagine it? Our spirits being sent to Cray for this battle." She then looked at the rest of Team Silver Crystal, Serena gave her a nod and then a symbol appeared on Raye's, Amy's, Lita's, Mina's, Max's and Serena's forehead. Raye's was the astronomical symbol for Mars, Amy's is the one for Mercury, Lita's was the one for Jupiter, Mina's is the symbol for Venus, Max's is the symbol for Gaia and Serena's is simply a crescent moon. Emi suddenly felt a pain in her head, Aichi knelt down to see what was happening and saw the symbol on the jewel on the rod on her forehead. A light covered the room, and Aichi woke up to see everyone in a mountain range. What caught his eye at first was that they were actually watching the battle! In front of Kamui was Beast Deity, White Tiger and in front of Raye was Mars Sprite, Raye then said," Alright, time to start, I ride Mars Archer." She placed a card face up showing a man with red skin and red clothing with a bow and arrow made of fire and soon the creature showed on the field where Mars Sprite was, Raye then said," Mars Sprite moves to the Rear Guard Circle when another member of the Mars Fire clan rides it." Mars Sprite then moved to the back right Rear Guard Circle, Kamui then said," Wait a sec! What sort of clan is Mars Fire?!"

Raye replied," A special clan that only I use. Now, time to see what you can do."

Kamui drew a card and said," I ride Tough Boy, White Tiger moves to the Rear Guard, and I call Beast Deity, Black Marsh." Tough Boy took place of White Tiger, who moved to the back right Rear Guard Circle. Black Marsh then appeared in the spot in front of White Tiger. Kamui then made Tough Boy's card horizontal.

A/N: When you turn the card to a horizontal position, you "rest" it.

Kamui said," Tough Boy attacks Mars Archer with 8 thousand power."

A/N: Mars Archer has 6 thousand power. And now I think about it, I'll just mention the info in **bold.**

Raye looks at her hand of five cards and says," I won't guard this." Kamui checked for a drive trigger and got Street Bouncer, in other words, no trigger, Tough Boy tackles at Mars Archer, and Raye flips the top card of her deck and it showed a armored tiger, Raye said," Mars Tiger, a draw trigger." Raye placed the card face up in her Damage Zone and drew a card, Kamui then attacked with Black Mist supported by White Tiger. Raye allowed the attack to go through and he ended his turn. Raye drew her card and said," I ride Magma Knight and call Mars Archer." A red knight took Mars Archer's place and another Mars Archer took the spot in front of Mars Sprite.

**Magma Knight: Power; 8000, Shield; 10000. Grade 2 Intercept, if you rode this card on top of a "Mars Fire" unit, you can send a "Mars Sprite" and a "Mars Archer" to the Soul to Superior Ride a "Magma Dragoon" from the deck.**

Raye then activated Mars Knight's skill and in her Knight's place was a 7 ft tall dragon covered in magma.

**Magma Dragoon: Power; 1100. Grade 3 Twin Drive, in the Vanguard Circle, this unit gains one Critical point for every card in the Soul and Damage Zone.**

Raye sent an attack from Magma Dragoon at Kamui, saying," I almost forgot, my Dragoon gains a point of Critical for every unit in the Soul and Damage Zone, for a total of seven, or nine, that is if I get lucky." Kamui looked at his hand and saw no guards, he said," I can't guard this." Raye checked the Twin Drive and got two cards, each depicting a fireball with large black eyes, both of them are Critical Triggers. Kamui then checked the Damage Triggers and only got one Heal Trigger. It was now up to Misaki to tell if Q4 had a chance of winning this, or Q4 would be defeated by a group of unknown Cardfighters.


	2. Round Two, Misaki vs Amy

A/N: Just to recap, Emi and Aichi went to Card Capital and Q4 ended up being challenged by a mysterious Cardfight team known as Team Silver Crystal, they were also sent to a strange mountain range that could quite possibly be Cray the first out of three matches was Kamui for Q4 and Raye for Silver Crystal, that match was won by Raye, now it's Misaki vs. Amy. And remember, info is in **bold**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Cardfight Vanguard.

Chapter 2

Round Two, Misaki vs. Amy

Misaki and Amy stepped up to the table, set their Grade 0's and drew their hands, Amy said," Considering Kamui made the mistake of letting my team mate go first, I'll let you have the honors." The two of them then revealed their units," Stand up, Vanguard."

" Supple Bamboo Princess, Kaguya."

" Mercury Scope."

**Mercury Scope: Power; 4000, Shield; 5000. Grade 0, Forerunner ****(When a unit of the same clan rides this unit, you may call this unit to a open Rear Guard).**

Mercury Scope looked was a telescope with a eye in the large end, Amy though,_ That's strange, last time I checked, Misaki changed the clan she uses to the Genesis clan. This could get interesting._

While Amy thought this, Misaki thought,_ Didn't expect this, did ya? Luckily today I decided to use the Oracle Think Tank._ Misaki then drew a card and said," I ride Oracle Guardian, Gemini and Kaguya move to the Rear Guard." Kaguya moved to the back left Rear Guard Circle and a unit that was two cherub-like creatures appeared. Misaki then ended her turn and Amy drew her card and said," You know, when we started, I expected you to use your Genesis deck. Then again, you should always expect the unexpected. I ride, Mercury Spearman, move Mercury Scope to the Rear Guard and call Mercury Unicorn." Mercury Scope moved to the back left Rear Guard Circle and a blue warrior with a spear and a shield made of ice took its place, then a blue unicorn with a horn of ice appeared in front of Mercury Scope.

**Mercury Spearman: Power; 9000, Shield; 5000. Grade 1, Boost.**

**Mercury Unicorn: Power; 8000, Shield; 10000. Grade 1, Boost, when this unit is placed on the Rear Guard, you can Superior Call up to three units into the Rear Guard from either the hand or deck.**

Amy then called two units from the deck; another Mercury Spearman to the Rear Guard Circle to the right of her Vanguard and a blue creature that looked like a flying squirrel, Sub-zero Flyer to the space behind her Rear Guard Spearman.

**Sub-zero Flyer: Power; 8000, Shield; 5000. Grade 0, Boost, Stand Trigger.**

She then attacked with the Mercury Spearman she just Superior Called with support from Sub-zero Flyer for a total of 17000 and attacked Gemini, Misaki let the attack go through and a Battle Sister, Chocolat was sent to the Damage Zone. Amy then sent an attack by her Vanguard Mercury Spearman and attacked Gemini, Misaki let that attack go through also, Amy's Drive Check revealed a Sub-zero Flyer, she gave the power to her Unicorn and stood her other Spearman back up, Misaki placed a Battle Deity, Susanoo in the Damage Zone. Amy then attacked with Unicorn supported by Mercury Scope for a total of 12000, Misaki took the attack and a Dark Cat was placed into the Damage Zone. Amy finally attacked with her remaining Spearman, Misaki took the attack and placed Lozenge Magus, a Heal Trigger, into the Damage Zone, gave the power to Gemini and took out Dark Cat. Amy ended her turn and Misaki drew her card and said," I ride Maiden of Libra and call Dark Cat and Psychic Bird." Maiden of Libra took Gemini's place and Dark Cat appeared behind Maiden of Libra and Psychic Bird appeared in the spot next to Dark Cat, Misaki then said," Sadly, Dark Cat's skill lets both of us draw a card, but that's how you play, also my Psychic Bird has a skill of her own, by sending Psychic Bird to the Soul, I draw a card. Now I attack your Vanguard with Maiden of Libra supported by Dark Cat." Amy allowed the attack to hit, Misaki got a Maiden of Libra and Amy sent a Grade 3 unit known as Ice Golem to the Damage Zone. Misaki ended her turn and thought,_ Alright, so far so good, have Maiden of Libra, two copies of CEO Amaterasu, my Goddess of the Sun Amaterasu, a Chocolat and a White Hair of Inaba, I have three damage already, just need to get lucky and get my second Lozenge Magus and that Amy doesn't get a Critical._ Amy drew her card and said," I ride Frost Golem and call Polar Cat." In place of Mercury Spearman came a Golem made out of, well frost, and a white cat with a star on its forehead appeared behind it.

**Frost Golem: Power; 10000, Shield; 5000. Grade 2, Intercept, when this unit is placed on the Vanguard Circle, you can Counter Blast 1 to send your front row of units to the Soul to gain 1000 each.**

**Polar Cat: Power; 5000, Shield; 10000. Grade 0, Boost, Critical Trigger, if this unit boosts a "Frost Golem", the boosted unit gains 5000 Power.**

Amy then activated her Golem's skill by flipping her Ice Golem in the Damage Zone and sent her Mercury Spearman and her Mercury Unicorn to the Soul, making the Power of Frost Golem 12000. She then supported Frost Golem with Polar Cat, and Polar Cat's skill made the total Power 2200, Misaki let the attack go through and Amy got a Polar Cat, one of the two units sent to Misaki's Damage Zone was her last Lozenge Magus, Misaki gave the power to Maiden of Libra and took out the other Lozenge Magus from before. Amy ended her turn and Misaki drew her card, took one from her hand and said," The salutation comes in the form of light so bright that it eradicates the shadows! I ride Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu! And I also call my CEO Amaterasu, White Hare of Inaba, and Maiden of Libra" Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu took Maiden of Libra's place and then CEO Amaterasu appeared in front of Kaguya, the Hare appeared in the spot next to Dark Cat, and the Maiden of Libra then took the spot in front of the Hare. Misaki then said," Also, my Hare has a nice skill that gives Goddess of the Sun a increase in Power also, when I place White Hare of Inaba on the Vanguard Circle or Rear Guard Circle, I can take a Oracle Think Tank card from my hand and put it into the Soul, and I choose this one." She revealed her second CEO Amaterasu in her hand, placed it into the Soul and said," Since CEO Amaterasu is in the Soul, Goddess of the Sun gains 2000 Power, now Libra attacks with support from White Hare of Inaba for a total of 15000." Amy looked at her hand and let it go through, and a Frost Golem was sent to the Damage Zone, Misaki then sent a attack from Goddess of the Sun supported by Dark Cat for a total of 20000 Power, Amy had to let that go through as well, the Twin Drive revealed a Oracle Guardian, Nike, a Critical Trigger, and a Battle Maiden, Sayorihime, Misaki gave the Power to CEO Amaterasu and the Critical point to Goddess of the Sun, Amy then sent a Polar Cat and a Mercury Spearman to the Damage Zone. Misaki then attacked and scored another Damage on Amy, who then started her turn and said," Time for you to taste the freezing cold of Mercury, I ride Ice Golem." Frost Golem then grew to a bigger form.

**Ice Golem: Power; 12000. Grade 3, Twin Drive, Limit Break 4, Counter Blast 3, if "Frost Golem" is in your Soul, you can inflict Damage to your opponent until both players are at equal Damage. However, the cards are flipped.**

Amy then said," Feel the cold winds of Mercury, I activate Ice Golem's Limit Break! Counter Blast, go Blizzard Storm!" Ice Golem fired a frosty wind, sending two cards flipped into Misaki's Damage Zone, Amy then said," Now, with support from Polar Cat, I attack with 1700 Power."

Misaki quickly replied," Nice try, but Maiden of Libra Intercepts the attack. Only one Trigger could save you now." Libra met the attack and was sent to the Drop Zone, Ice Golem's Power was decreased to 12000.

A/N: Remember, since a CEO Amaterasu is in the Soul, Goddess of the Sun gains 2000 Power at all times.

Amy knew that only one Trigger could save her and checked the Twin Drive; first was Ice Golem, the second was sadly, a card showing an arctic wolf, coincidentally named," Arctic Wolf", that isn't a Trigger. Amy was forced to end her turn, but Misaki's turn didn't last long, she just attacked with Goddess of the Sun supported by Dark Cat, Amy was unable to guard it and she lost. Misaki and Amy walked over to their teams and Ishida told Misaki," Way to go Boss Lady!"

A/N: For anyone who doesn't know, Misaki was sort of given that nickname because of her sometimes bossy behavior.

Aichi then said," So, it's up to me to decide if Q4 wins this." He then looked at Emi, who wasn't in much pain then before, but still had the kanji for Light on her forehead and thought, _Don't worry Emi, we'll find out what's going on soon._


	3. Final Match, Aichi Against Serena

A/N: All tied up, the deciding fight.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard or Sailor Moon, just OC's.

Chapter 3

Final Match, Aichi Against Serena

When Serena and Aichi stepped up to the table and set up their fields, Serena said," Aichi, just forget our deal, it won't matter who wins this fight, either way, I can tell you the truth about Emi and the fate that's been chosen for her."

Aichi replied," No, I'm going to fight till the end. I want to hear about this after fighting for the chance to." The two of them then revealed their cards," Stand up, Vanguard."

" Spring Breeze Messenger."

" Lunar Wolf." Lunar Wolf resembled a white wolf with a crescent moon on its forehead.

**Lunar Wolf: Power; 6000, Shield; 5000. Grade 0, Boost, when another "Moon Kingdom" rides this unit, you can call this card to an open Rear Guard Circle. If your Vanguard is "Lunar Warrior", you may send this unit and a "Lunar Space Cat, Luna" to the Soul to Superior Ride "Princess of the Moon, Serenity" and Heal one Damage.**

Serena said," I'll go first, I draw." She drew her card and took one from her hand," I ride Lunar Warrior and Lunar Wolf moves to the Rear Guard. Hope you find this card interesting." Lunar Wolf moved to the Rear Guard Circle behind the Vanguard Circle and Aichi didn't know what she meant until he saw the unit, in Lunar Wolf's place was a knight without a helmet, but what shocked Aichi and his friends was that the knight looked like Aichi!

**Lunar Warrior: Power; 9000, Shield; 5000. Grade 1, Boost.**

Serena then said," I guessing that you're surprised. Remember Aichi, our match decides this. Now it's your turn." Aichi then drew his card, but seeing Lunar Warrior made him think, _I don't get this at all. Emi and I came just to see that thing Shin found, but now we're here. Why does this place look so familiar? Could it be? No, there's no way that we're on Cray._ Aichi then took two cards from his hand and said," I ride Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan. Spring Breeze Messenger moves to the Rear Guard and I call Dreaming Sage, Corron." Haugan took the place of Spring Breeze Messenger, who moved to the back right spot, then Dreaming Sage, Corron appeared behind Haugan. Aichi then rested Haugan and Corron and attacked with a combined Power of 12000, Serena allowed the attack, Aichi's Drive Check revealed a Silent Punisher, a Critical Trigger, Aichi gave all effects to Haugan and Serena sent a Lunar Wolf and a unit that was a white winged horse with a golden horn, Helios Pegasus, a Draw Trigger. Serena gave the Power to Lunar Warrior and drew a card, Aichi then ended his turn and Serena drew her card. Serena then took a card from her hand and said," I call Lunar Space Cat, Luna." A black cat with a black and white cape around her neck and a white crescent moon mark on her forehead appeared to the right of Lunar Wolf.

**Lunar Space Cat, Luna: Power; 4000, Shield; 10000. Grade 0, Boost, Stand Trigger.**

Serena then said," Now my Wolf's skill activates, I send Lunar Wolf and Lunar Space Cat, Luna to the Soul. The ancient Princess was reborn, I Superior Ride my Avatar, Princess of the Moon, Serenity." Lunar Warrior, Lunar Wolf and Lunar Space Cat, Luna leaped into the air, colliding in air and in their spot was a beautiful maiden in a white strapless dress with long blonde hair the same way Serena's is.

**Princess of the Moon, Serenity: Power; 10000. Grade 3, Twin Drive, Counter Blast 1 to Superior Call "Sailor of the Moon" to the Rear Guard, however, activating this skill makes you send the top three cards of your deck to the Damage Zone afterwards.**

Serena then said," I Counter Blast one card to Superior Ride my Princess' next form, Sailor of the Moon." She flipped the one card left in her Damage Zone because of Lunar Wolf's second skill, and called a unit similar to Serenity, except this unit wore a white leotard with a blue collar that had three stripes on it, light yellow shoulder pads, and a blue skirt, along with red chest and back bows. A white-bordered red circular hairpiece on each bun, a choker with a golden crescent moon on it with a clip similar to a brooch that is worn in the middle of her chest bow.

**Sailor of the Moon: Power; 12000. Grade 3, Twin Drive, place this unit in the Soul to Superior Ride "Queen of Crystal Tokyo, Serenity."**

Serena then said," Not done though, because I now send Sailor of the Moon to the Soul to Superior Ride the Princess at her finest, Queen of Crystal Tokyo, Serenity." Sailor of the Moon went into the Soul and Princess of the Moon, Serenity turned into a older version of herself, keeping her beauty and hair and its style, she instead had an altered version of the dress with the shoulder pieces omitted and a large, wing-shaped bow replacing the smaller one, a golden tiara with a red heart in the center and a crescent moon on her forehead.

**Queen of Silver Tokyo, Serenity: Power; 13000. Grade 3, Twin Drive, Limit Break 4, Counter Blast 2 in order to Superior Call your entire Soul to the Rear Guard. You may also Counter Blast one extra to give all front units one Critical.**

Serena then closed her eyes and said," This match ended before it started. I activate my Queen's Limit Break! Silver Moon Summon!" Two of her four Damage Counters were flipped over and the units in her Soul appeared; Lunar Wolf appeared in the back right spot, Lunar Space Cat, Luna in the back left, Lunar Warrior behind the Vanguard Circle, Princess of the Moon in the front right and Sailor of the Moon in the front left. Serena then said," I now Counter Blast one card to give my three front units an extra point of Critical." She then attacked with Sailor of the Moon with support of Lunar Space Cat, Luna for a total of 16000. Sadly, Aichi only had one guard and he was saving it for the attack from the Vanguard. Aichi sent two units to the Damage Zone; an Advance of the Black Chains, Kahedin and a Speeder Hound, a Draw Trigger, Aichi gave the Power to Haugan and drew. Serena then attacked with Queen of Crystal Tokyo supported by Lunar Warrior for 22000, Aichi quickly placed two cards on the Guardian's Circle," I guard with Halo Shield, Mark, I discard Advance of the Black Chains." Serena's Queen stopped and Serena said," Don't forget about my Twin Drive." Her first card revealed was a Helios Pegasus, the power was given to Princess of the Moon and she drew a card, the second card was a human sized sprite with a large blue bugle, Standing Sprite, a Stand Trigger, the Power went to Princess of the Moon and Sailor of the Moon stood back up. Serena attacked with Sailor of the Moon and Aichi didn't get any triggers on his Damage Check, filling his Damage up to four, Serena then attacked with Princess of the Moon supported by Lunar Wolf, with the added Power from the Triggers for a total of 26000, something Aichi couldn't guard. The final match was won by Serena.

A/N: Next chapter, we'll see what happens to Aichi and Emi.


	4. Emi Transforms and Aichi Wields His Swor

A/N: As you guys know, Team Q4 lost against Team Silver Crystal, but now we see what happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Cardfight Vanguard, only OC's.

Chapter 4

Emi Transforms and Aichi Wields His Sword

As Aichi walked back to the rest of Q4 and his friends, the scene changed back to the inside of Card Capitol and the symbols on Serena's, Amy's, Raye's, Lita's, Mina's and Max's foreheads disappeared. Ishida told Aichi," Don't worry Aichi, she just got you off guard, that's all."

Aichi then said," I know, but for some reason, I think I saw her before today, and it's no coincidence that those Grade 3 units look like her." Serena then walked up to the container with the wand, picked up the lid, took out the wand, causing Shin to say," Hold on! You can't take that!"

Serena replied," I'm not taking it, I'm returning it to its rightful owner." She then gave it to Emi and said," To activate the transformation, just say Light Elemental Power. Go on, try it." She then turned towards Max and he nodded and then after stomping his right foot, stone slabs covered the windows and door, making sure no one could look inside. Emi then held up the wand and exclaimed," Light Elemental Power!" A light surrounded Emi and when it disappeared, Emi's clothes became a Sailor's uniform that included a pale yellow bow on her chest and back of her waist, a pale yellow and white skirt, and a golden tiara with a pale yellow kanji for light in the center. Two cats then walked out of a storage room; one was a black female with a crescent moon mark on its forehead and the other was a white male with the same crescent moon mark. The black one said," Good, now onto Aichi."

Shingo then asked," Did that cat just talk?"

Serena answered," Her name is Luna, the white cat is Artemis. Now to give you this Aichi." She checked her pockets until Darien pulled a silver chain attached to a small blue gem with a picture of a sword in it out of his pocket and said," Serena, remember you gave it to me for safe keeping."

Serena replied," Right, forgot, anyway." She then took the chain and said to Aichi," This necklace has the ability to call the powerful Sword of Lightning. Before you say anything, Max." Max nodded his head and a golden staff appeared in his right hand, the symbol on his forehead reappeared and a light appears, and when it leaves, Aichi and Emi are gone.

* * *

Aichi woke up to see him floating in the air and a fierce battle taking place underneath, an army general in purple Roman-like armor sword fighting a boy in silver armor using a sky blue sword with a Lightning bolt going down the center. Aichi realized that the boy was himself and the memories flowed in and he said," I remember, I was a knight for the Moon Kingdom and I wielded the Sword of Lightning." A light then appeared and took him again.

* * *

Emi woke up, still in her Sailor suit, to find herself floating also and saw twenty purple warriors in Roman-like armor. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice say," Light Petrifaction Blast!" A light made all of the warriors turn to stone then they turned to dust, Emi saw that it came from a girl that looked just like her standing beside four other people, however Emi was unable to see their faces, and like Aichi, her past memories started to flow into her mind," I remember, I'm the Elemental Sailor of Light. But who are the other Elemental Sailors?" Suddenly, a light took her as well.

* * *

Max, in his Sailor Gaia outfit, saw the two siblings wake up and said," So, you now know of your past, I'll take you guys back to Card Capitol, but don't tell your friends, I erased their memories of today and replaced them with ones of our Cardfights. Deal?" Aichi turned to Emi and asked," What do you think? Should we just keep this from them?"

Emi answered," Yes, if they learn about us, they would ask too much."

Max then said," So you agreed to this. Before I send you back though, the Negaverse is returning and me and the other Sailors need help, so go to the temple on Cherry Hill and say that you're friends of Raye." Aichi and Emi were going to ask what he meant when a light from Max's staff engulfed them.

* * *

Aichi and Emi, in their normal clothes woke up to see their friends Cardfighting and Misaki said," Morning sleepy birds. Did you have a good nap? You were asleep ever since Team Silver Crystal left."

Aichi got up and then asked Misaki," Hey, Misaki, which way is Cherry Hill?"

Misaki answered," Don't know, but the bus at the corner can take you there. If you're going there, can ya get me one of their good luck charms?"

Emi answered," Sure, and thanks Misaki." Aichi and Emi then ran out the door and towards the bus stop, the bus is scheduled to pick them up in five minutes, when it did, they had to wait three more stops until they reached theirs. Aichi and Emi walked up the stairs to the temple and saw a young man with shoulder length brown hair wearing a light blue and white outfit sweeping the walkway. Aichi asked him," Excuse me, but do you know where Raye is? We're friends of her's. I'm Aichi Sendou and this is my sister, Emi Sendou."

The guy answered," Nice to meet you, and yeah I know where she is, she's in her room, my name's Chad. I'll just go tell Raye you're here, if you want, you can go purchase a charm, just leave the money on the counter under something so it won't fly away." Aichi thanked him and they got a charm for Misaki along with one for each of them. Raye came out in a priestess kimono as they finished getting the charms and said," Good, you're here, everyone else is inside, follow me." She lead Aichi and Emi to her bedroom where they saw the rest of Team Silver Crystal, and Rini, a small girl with pink hair in a style similar to Serena's, however Darien wasn't there. Max saw them walk in and said," Great, you're here. On to business, now I'm sure I was able to place the fact that the Negaverse is after Pure Hearts, what Pure Hearts are, finally about Digimon, that way you wouldn't have confusion when you learn. Am I correct?" Aichi and Emi nodded and Max continued," Good, so you know that if the Negaverse gets enough tainted Pure Hearts, or one with enough energy that if tainted could bring Queen Beryl back to power." He then took out a photo from his jacket pocket and put it on the coffee table in the center of the room, it showed Kourin's younger sister, Rekka, Max said," Sadly, Rekka might be the next target of the Negaverse. Emi, since you and Rekka are in the same school grade, and the Vanguard Cardfight Circle, you should look over her as much as you can, and if someone asks for Rekka, try to shake their hand or something, any small physical contact would make you able to tell if their from the Negaverse or not. Just make sure you don't transform in front of anyone, keeping the fact you're Sailor Light is crucial."

Emi replied," Alright, I'll try."

* * *

While they were talking, Queen Beryl was talking to her helper, Jedite," Jedite, I brought you back and gave your soul a vessel so you could get Pure Hearts, however you allowed yourself to be defeated by mere children, be lucky that your now having a physical body. Do not disappoint me, especially since you lost a perfect Pure Heart for me to taint and raise back to power with,"

Jedite replied," But my Queen, I'll try to bring you it soon, but until then, I've already found a target, her name's Rekka, even though she's in Middle School, she is very passionate about the game she plays, the children of today call it Cardfight Vanguard."

A male's voice then said from behind him," Jedite, we all know you would fail, I on the other hand wouldn't."

Beryl said," Jedite, Neflite, I understand you two don't get along well, but still, Jedite." Jedite nodded and then disappeared.

* * *

The next day, Monday, after school, Emi and her friend, Mai, waited for Rekka in the Vanguard Cardfight Circle's Club-room, that's when the door knocked and Emi answered it, on the other side was a man with short blonde hair, and a suit and necktie on, he asked," Hello, is Rekka Tatsunagi here? I'm the sub for her English class and she forgot her homework. I heard she comes here after school."

Emi thought,_ This guy seems strange, he has some strange aura covering him, better check._ Emi then held out her hand so he could shake it and said," Hi, I'm Emi Sendou, sorry Rekka didn't come in yet."

Jedite shook her hand and replied," Well, I'll just wait here then, I'm Mr. Jensen by the way. You may not know who I am since you don't have my class." When he let go of Emi's hand, he went into the room and sat in a nearby chair. Emi thought, _That was certainly Negaverse I sensed, he'll probably show himself when Rekka shows. Gonna have my transformation pen on stand-by._ Emi, Mai, and Mr. Jensen waited for about twenty minutes, then Rekka walked through the door, Mr. Jensen then stood up and said," Now for my time, now give me your Pure Heart." He then ripped off his disguise and revealed him wearing a purple and red shirt and pants, Mai and Rekka coward into the corner and Jedite said," Get them, Ghastly Hand." Suddenly, a creature that looked like a woman wearing a one piece swimsuit with designs of gloves on it, white gloves on each hand and a large glove over her head with a hole for her face, she then took her right hand and put it through Rekka's chest and pulled out her Pure Heart, leaving no mark, and Rekka fainted into Mai's arms. Emi saw the crystal in the creature's hand and desperately, and also stupidly jumped at it, the creature dodged her quickly, sadly, Emi forgot that the creature was in front of the window, Emi fell out the open window, down to the ground below. Just as she was going to hit the ground, someone caught her, when she opened her eyes, she saw Aichi, who said," You better transform, and also get out of my arms." Emi quickly got onto her feet and pulled out her transformation pen and exclaimed," Light Elemental Power!" She changed to her Sailor outfit and Aichi pulled out his chain and gem and called his sword, the chain became the hilt and the gem became the blade, a silver armor then covered Aichi's body, a helmet also covered his head, the two of them then leaped towards the window.

* * *

Mai saw Emi fall out of the window and started crying, but not long after, a girl's voice came from the window saying," Hey, Jedite. Don't you know not to pick on children?" Mai looked to see a girl in a yellow and white outfit next to a boy in silver armor carrying a sky blue sword, the boy said," That girl has a right to play her favorite game, and taking her Pure Heart is something you shouldn't do. I am the Lightning Knight and with the element of Lightning, I shall defeat you."

The girl then said," And I am Sailor Light, and with the power of Light, I shall destroy you as well."

Jedite then said," The Lightning Knight and Sailor Light, two living myths. I thought that we destroyed the two of you along with the other Elemental Sailor Scouts, then again, that cowardly Queen Serenity used the Imperium Silver Crystal to bring back her pesky daughter, aka Sailor Moon, and the other Sailor Scouts."

Lightning Knight then said," How dare you call our Queen that, she saved the rest of the Solar System by using the crystal at the price of her life." He then took his sword and was able to destroy the creature with one swing. Jedite said," Ghastly Hand was destroyed. How?"

Sailor Light replied," That's for us to know and for you to find out." She then held her hand towards Jedite and said," Light Petrifaction Blast!" A beam of light came from her hand and struck Jedite in the chest, the spot that the beam hit then slowly turned to stone, before anyone knew it, Jedite himself was stone. Lightning Knight then destroyed Jedite the same way he destroyed the monster. The only thing left was a pile of sand next to Rekka's Pure Heart. Sailor Light took the Pure Heart and placed it back in Rekka's chest. After she did, she and Lightning Knight were about to leap back out of the window when Mai asked," What about Emi? Is she?"

Sailor Light answered," Don't worry Mai, your friend is alright." Mai was pleased that Emi was alright, not to mention the Club-room was still in one piece, you couldn't tell that a battle took place. However, Mai thought,_ Strange, that Sailor Light looked a lot like Emi, also that Lightning Knight, he seemed familiar too. I'd better ask Emi what's going_ on. That's_ w_hen Rekka woke up, Emi than ran into the room and asked, out of breath," Where's the monster and that man, he certainly not a teacher that's for sure."

Mai answered," Sailor Light and Lightning Knight defeated them. Emi, on our way home, could I ask you something?" Emi didn't know what she meant until they were walking home and dropped Rekka off at her house. Mai asked her while she was taking a drink from her water bottle," Emi, are you Sailor Light?"

Emi coughed from her water going down the wrong pipe and said," What?! That's insane. How could I be Sailor Light?"

A/N: When I said 'going down the wrong pipe' I'm talking how sometimes you drink something and the drink goes to your windpipe.

Mai replied," Well, it's just that first; you didn't get scared like me and Rekka. Secondly; Sailor Light looked a lot like you, both of your voices are the same also. If you don't tell me, we probably won't be friends anymore, we shouldn't keep secrets from each other."

Emi breathed and said," Alright, I am Sailor Light, don't tell anyone though, me telling you even is risky."

Mai replied," Thanks Emi, don't worry, I won't tell a soul." That night, while she slept, Emi thought,_ I shouldn't have told Mai, but if I didn't, our friendship would have been gone. Being a Sailor Scout is going to be tough._

A/N: Hey, there should be at least one regular person from Cardfight Vanguard that knows.


	5. Aichi and Max's Cardfight

A/N: Yo guys, Aichi and Max are Cardfighting, gonna be starting the chapter at the point they are starting up, so don't get confused, so let's just say that Max came into Card Capital and challenged Aichi. Also, I'm gonna start changing the way I write unit descriptions starting this chapter. Written in **bold** and isn't said in text.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight Vanguard or Sailor Moon.

Chapter 5

Aichi and Max's Cardfight

Kamui looked at the two Cardfighters and said," Man, I heard that Max is the strongest in Team Silver Crystal. That means if Aichi wasn't able to defeat Serena, then he's in big trouble." Aichi and Max stood at opposite ends of the Cardfight table, with their fields set up and ready to fight," Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph." **Power; 5000.**

" Desperate Child Vorton." The unit looked like Max, but kneeling and wearing tattered clothing.

**Desperate Child Vorton: Power; 5000, Shield; 5000, Grade 0/Boost, Heal Trigger. (Auto) (V): At the beginning of your ride phase, search your deck for one "Adopted Child Vorton", ride it, and shuffle your deck. If you rode with this skill,you cannot ride again this turn.**

Max then said," I activate my Vorton's skill, I Superior Ride Adopted Child Vorton." He took a card from his deck and rode a unit that looked like the same unit, except this one is standing in a clearing, wearing a red tee and blue jeans.

**Adopted Child Vorton: Power; 9000, Shield; 5000, Grade 1/Boost.**

Max then said," That's it for now, you're up."

Aichi drew his card and said," I ride Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth. Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph moves to the Rear Guard and I call Fortune Bell." Gareth, **Power; 8000**, took Kyrph's spot, Kyrph moved to the back right Rear Guard spot and Fortune Bell, **Power; 5000**, appeared behind Gareth. Aichi then set an attack with Gareth supported by Fortune Bell, a total of **13000**. Max allowed the attack, Aichi's Drive Check revealed a Speed Hound, a Draw Trigger, and Max's Damage Check revealed a Grade 1 unit that was a warrior in brown armor, Gaia Warrior, was sent to the Damage Zone. Aichi ended his turn and Max drew his card, he then said," I have to admit, you just might get this to the point I need to use my strongest card, but until then, I ride Knight In-Training Vorton and call Gaia Warrior and Gaia Dragon Whisperer." A unit that was Vorton wearing wooden training armor with a wooden sword and shield. Gaia Warrior appeared to his right and a reptilian woman in a kimono with a design of cherry blossoms appeared behind Gaia Warrior.

**Knight In-Training Vorton: Power; 10000, Shield; 5000, Grade 2/Intercept.**

**Gaia Warrior: Power; 8000, Shield; 5000, Grade 1/Boost.**

**Gaia Dragon Whisperer: Power; 3000, Shield; 10000, Grade 0/Boost, Stand Trigger. (Auto) (RG): When an attack hits when this unit boosts a "Gaia" unit, your Vanguard gains 2000 Power.**

Max attacked Gareth with Gaia Warrior supported by Gaia Dragon Whisperer. Aichi let the attack go through and a Blade Feather Valkyrie was sent to the Damage Zone, Max then activated his Gaia Dragon Whisperer's skill and Vorton's Power went up to **12000**, Max then sent an attack from Vorton, Aichi guarded with Blessing Owl, **Shield; 5000**, Max then checked the Drive Trigger, a unit that looked like a man in a brown tuxedo was revealed, Gaia Servant, a Critical Trigger, and Spring Breeze Messenger and Weapons Dealer, Gwydion, a Draw Trigger, were sent to the Damage Zone. Max ended his turn and Aichi started his, Aichi said," I ride Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains, I also call Gareth to the Rear Guard." Beaumains appeared in Gareth's place and a second Gareth appeared to the open spot next to Fortune Bell. Aichi then said," I activate Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph's skill, he and Gareth go to the Soul." Aichi place Kyrph and Gareth into the Soul and said," Warrior wrapped in scorching heat, bring order to this battlefield with your explosive flames! I Superior Ride Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel!" Aichi looked through his deck for Blond Ezel, **Power; 10000**, he took Beaumains place and Aichi continued," Ezel's continuous skill gives him **2000 **Power for every Gold Paladin Rear Guard." Ezel's Power went up to **12000**, Aichi then attacked with Blond Ezel supported by Fortune Bell for a total of **17000**, Max didn't guard the attack and Aichi's Twin Drive revealed two Silent Punishers, Aichi gave the Power and Critical points to Ezel, two more Gaia Servants and a Gaia Warrior were sent to the Damage Zone. Aichi ended his turn, Max drew his card and said," The young boy's dream became reality, I ride Prince's Knight Vorton." Vorton's armor changed from the wooden armor to the proper metal armor, he also gained a silver blade.

**Prince's Knight Vorton: Power; 12000, Grade 3/Twin Drive. (Auto) (V): Soul Charge (2), call units to fill up to all empty Rear Guard Circles.**

Max activated Vorton's skill and Soul Charged two cards, he then called a unit that resembled 'Blaster Javelin', but had brown armor and his weapon was made of diamonds, Gaia Spearsman, to the empty spot next to Vorton. He also called a Gaia Servant behind his Spearsman and a Gaia Dragon Whisperer behind Vorton.

**Gaia Spearsman: Power; 9000, Shield; 5000, Grade 1/Boost, Critical Trigger.**

**Gaia Servant: Power; 4000, Shield; 10000, Grade 0/Boost, Critical Trigger.**

With the support of Gaia Servant, Gaia Spearsman attacked Ezel with a total of **13000**, and once again, Aichi allowed the attack and a White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore was sent to the Damage Zone, Max then attacked with Prince's Knight Vorton supported by Gaia Dragon Whisperer, a total of **15000**, Aichi didn't guard and the Twin Drive revealed two Gaia Spearsmen. The Power was given to Gaia Warrior and Prince's Knight got the Critical. Max finally attacked with Gaia Warrior with support from his Dragon Whisperer, Aichi guarded with Halo Shield, Mark, he discarded Little Battler, Tron to activate the perfect guard. Max ended his turn and Aichi started his, he drew his card and exclaimed," His radiance will illuminate the darkness within your heart! Crossride! Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel!" Platina Ezel took Blond Ezel's spot and Aichi continued," You are strong, but that day luck wasn't on my side, today however, my Gold Paladins are helping me win, I attack with Platina Ezel supported by Fortune Bell."

Max smirked and thought,_ So, it looks like I have some learning to do._ Max allowed the attack and Aichi got a Dantegal and a Flame of Victory in the Twin Drive, both Critical Triggers and Max didn't get a Heal Trigger, Kamui went up to Aichi and said," Sweet, you just beat the most powerful member of Team Silver Crystal bro!"

Emi said," You were amazing Aichi!" Mai agreed and then Max said," Aichi, when I came in earlier, I didn't expect that I would lose." Just as he was walking out the door, Max said," Don't forget what the real fight is."

Misaki asked," Aichi, what did he mean by 'the real fight'?"

Aichi answered," Nothing, it's nothing."

A/N: Now, I liked that ending.


	6. Neflite Shows His Face, Show Sailor Wind

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight Vanguard or Sailor Moon.

Chapter 6

Neflite Shows His Face, Show Sailor Wind

The next Saturday morning, the Sailor Scouts, along with Aichi, Emi and Mai were in an empty park, once again Darien wasn't there because of studying, Mai then asked," If the Negaverse has so many warriors, then why only send Jedite?"

A mysterious man's voice then said," Why don't I tell you, since I'm here?" The group then looked to see Neflite, Max and Aichi then stepped up, Max said," Looks like the Negaverse didn't bring back just one of their lackeys. You're going to get through us first if you want Rika. Gaia Crystal Power!" Max changed to Sailor Gaia and Aichi followed suit by changing to Lightning Knight. Serena then stepped up and said," Don't leave us out of this fight, ready guys." The rest of the Scouts then held out transformation wands similar to Emi's, except for Serena and Rini, who held out lockets.

A/N: If you know about Sailor Moon, then you should know who's what Sailor. Also, I thought it would be better if I have their transformations be in order, except Emi and saving Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon, who my opinion are the best, for last.

"Mercury Crystal Power."

"Mars Crystal Power."

"Jupiter Crystal Power."

"Venus Crystal Power."

"Light Elemental Power."

"Moon Cosmic Dream Action." When the light faded, the Sailor Scouts and Lightning Knight were in their place, Neflite laughed and said," Just because there are more of you, doesn't mean I came unprepared, come Rock Giant." A giant the size of a bus when it's vertical. Max said," Trying to beat us with rock? Sailor Jupiter." Sailor Jupiter knew what he meant and called out her partner.

"Come out, Lalamon." Sadly, instead of scaring the creature, Lalamon got scared instead and hid behind Jupiter, who said," Come on Lalamon, you gotta fight." She then took out her Digivolution Card," Digi-Modify, Digivolution Activate."

"Lalamon Digivolve to... Sunflowmon."

Jedite laughed and said," The chances your little flower has of beating Rock Giant are slim. Do you want to be beaten?"

A voice then asked," What about me and Sunflowmon against you?" The group then looked to see Aquilamon in the sky, Mini Moon then said," Gotcha, while no one was looking, I called out Hawkmon and he snuck into the trees, I then made him Digivolve to Aquilamon. Now attack Aquilamon." Aquilamon then attacked with his 'Grand Horn' attack. Rock Golem was knocked back a bit, but swatted Aquilamon into Sunflowmon, who then pulled out a white flag from under Aquilamon and said," We're out." The two Champion Digimon Reverted and Lita and Rini called them back. Rock Giant was proud of his achievement until Max came at him and was able to hit him with a punch hard enough to knock him almost over. Rock Giant then grabbed Max in his hand, Venus then asked Emi," Can't you turn him to stone?"

Emi answered," I can't, mainly because he _already_ is stone." She then thought, _If only Sailor Wind was here, her powers could beat this thing._

A female's voice then said," You are the kind of creatures I hate, ones after those who are after stomping on the face of good." Everyone looked to see a 17 year old girl in a white and pale grey Sailor's outfit with a silver tiara with a white kanji for wind in the center. Emi recognized her and asked," Sailor Wind, is that really you?"

Sailor Wind replied," Correct, and with the power of the Wind, I will blow evil away." Diana then walked from behind her and smiled, Rock Giant got a little scared and Neflite said," Go on, attack! I'll go after the girl."

Sailor Wind then pulled out two white fans and said," Wind Blades." She waved them at the creature and sent two energy slashed at the creature, and the creature was destroyed. Neflite was about to escape when Sailor Wind, the others Sailor Scouts and Lightning Knight surrounded him, he then asked," Did you really think I came without taking this sort of risk?" He then through a smoke bomb onto the ground and when it cleared, he was gone. The Sailor Scouts, and Lightning Knight changed back, Aichi and Emi were surprised to see Sailor Wind turn into Suiko Tatsunagi, Rekka and Kourin's older sister. Aichi said," So, you're Sailor Wind."

Suiko nodded and said," I didn't know it either until Diana came and told me, and accidentally some others."

Aichi then asked," You don't mean?"

A guy's voice then said," Suiko, wait up!" Aichi's question was answered when he and the others saw Ren Suzugamori and Asaka Narumi running towards them. Diana explained," You see, I didn't know those two were in the room at the time and accidentally told them when I told Suiko."

Asaka said," I couldn't believe what I was hearing when Diana told Suiko about her being Sailor Wind."

Max then said," Just don't tell anyone, alright. Hard enough to keep Mai's mouth shut."

Mai said," I'm still here. You know that, right?"

Ren then reassured Max," Don't worry, I'm good with this sort of thing."

Max replied," Ren, I'm an NCIS Agent and part of my job is performing interrogations. I'll be able to tell if you're lying, lucky for you, you're telling the truth." Ren then made a face that clearly showed him being threatened. Diana then hopped onto Serena's shoulder and whispered into her ear," I know this sounds weird, but I think Ren could be an Elemental Sailor also."

Serena asked," What makes you so sure?"

Diana answered," Because Mom and Dad found a picture of all the Elemental Scouts together."

A/N: For those who don't know, spoiler alert by the way, Diana is Luna and Artemis' daughter.

Max happened to have overheard them and said," We can meet up in Christina's lab, but we'll need to let her and the rest of the team in loop. My hearing just happens to be equal to that of a tiger's, so I heard you two talking." Everyone then decided to meet up at Christina's lab in two hours.

* * *

Ren was trying to figuring out what the photo he was looking at was of, he was stuck between a close up of cherry Jell-O with strawberry seeds and multi-colored sprinkles, after an hour of this, Max said," Ren, the only one that can figure that out is Christina, so come on." Ren gave up and joined the others and Christina around the table in the center of her lab. Luna, Artemis, and Diana were sitting on the table in front a picture of five people; two boys and three girls, two of the girls were Emi and Suiko, and one of the boys looked like Ren, however, the other boy and other girl's faces were blurred. Christina then said," I'm not all that surprised, most of my books include the belief of reincarnation, and I could try to see who these two mystery Scouts are. Good move telling us Max, especially telling Reid, would definitely help build that father and son relationship."

Luna then said," That might be hard, the picture is from the Moon Kingdom, it might take a while to sharpen the faces. But for now the only Elemental Scouts that have been revealed are Emi, Suiko and Ren."

Ren then said," Um, the last time I checked, I'm a guy."

Suiko replied," You don't have to be female to be a Sailor Scout, besides, you're too childish to be one."

Ren made a face that only proved Suiko's point and said," I'm ain't no child." Christina laughed and Ren asked her," What's funny?"

Christina answered," It's just that you two are acting like brother and sister right now. Even Serena and Rini are acting like they're related."

Rini then said," That's because we are, you see me and Diana are from the future and I'm Serena and Darien's daughter."

Artemis then said," And Diana is the daughter of me and Luna." He then leaped in the air and did a backflip, a transformation wand similar to Emi's appeared, but this one had a light brown gem with the kanji for earth written in a darker brown in the center. It landed in Ren's hands and he felt a jolt of energy, Emi then said," Don't worry Ren, that's just the memories flowing in."

Ren then said," Amazing, all the images in my head, amazing." However, the celebration didn't last long, because Reid then came though the automatic doors and said," Guys, an emergency call from a woman in the park near here, from what we got, Neflite could be attacking.

A/N: That's all for this chapter, but the next will have a big surprise.


	7. Sailors vs Nega Knight

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Cardfight Vanguard. Also, this has nothing to do with the author on this site, Nega Knight. Also, thanks Misachi99, who sent their idea by messaging me, for submitting your idea for this chapter. Enjoy :).

Chapter 7

Sailors vs. Nega Knight

The Sailors and Lightning Knight went into the park and found a group of people with their Pure Hearts out, Neflite then appeared and said," Good, looks like my plan worked."

Emi asked," So _you_ made that call?"

Neflite nodded and said," Yes I did, and I see you have some friends with you." He saw Ren, holding his transformation wand, and Asaka, who begged them to let her come, Ren then held out his transformation wand and said," That's right now me, the other Sailor Scouts and Lightning Knight, you'll be defeated. Earth Elemental Power!" Ren's clothes became an outfit similar to Max's, but didn't have a cape and had a brown shirt and pants on with a katana sheathed on his right and a dark brown gem in the center of the gold band on his head. Neflite only smirked at the transformation and said," So, you only added one to the list of the Sailor Scouts destroyed by my new weapon."

Aichi asked," What weapon?"

Neflite answered," Good thing you asked, in fact, you'll be the first to see it." He snapped his fingers and a cage formed around Lightning Knight and Emi yelled," Aichi!" She grabbed the bars, but an electric shocked knocked her back, Neflite then said," It's no use, those bars are electrified and if you want to see your friend again, go to the abandoned warehouse one mile from here to the east in an hour." He and the cage with Aichi still in it then disappeared, Emi then started to cry and said," It's all my fault, if I didn't make Aichi come with me to Card Capital that day, none of this would happen, now Aichi might get hurt because of me."

Rini said," Don't cry Emi, now, why don't we put these Pure Hearts back."

Ren then said," Looks like that's been done already, look." Everyone then saw the Pure Hearts each going back into their real owner's body. Amy then requested," We should hurry to save Aichi, I know about that warehouse Neflite talked about, there's a shortcut we can use and stay in our Sailor forms without anyone noticing."

* * *

Aichi woke up to find himself in a cage, one big enough that he could lay in, Neflite then walked up and said," Hello Lightning Knight. Did you have a good nap? I bet you're wondering what's going on. You see, I thought about something, why should I worry about being beaten you? That's when it hit me, and soon you'll feel what I mean." Aichi stood up and saw a machine that looked like a large purple ray gun, Neflite was at the base of it and he said," The thing about the dark energy in the Negaverse is that it can be harnessed into a beam that can easily let it be placed in a object, mainly people. You'll feel a slight shock." He flipped and then the only thing heard was the beam firing and Aichi screaming.

* * *

The Sailors and Asaka, who still wanted to tag along, were on the trail that Amy requested and it allowed them to get to the back entrance of the warehouse with forty minutes left to spare, but what the group didn't notice was that Neflite was ready for them. Max asked Amy while the group walked through a hall," How did you know that this is the place Neflite was talking about?"

Amy answered," Because when I was little, I was sort of a fan of explorations and I sometimes came here to study and find anything of value. Sadly, it looked like anything that was of value was either already taken or was taken out when the old owners of this building emptied it. We should be reaching the door to the main room soon, that's where Neflite might want to fight us." That's when she stopped the group in front a door, Lita then asked," How do we get through? That card scanner next to the door is a new model, I saw the same kind when we were in the HQ."

Rini then noticed something and said," If we can't get through the door, then we go around." She pointed to an air vent and Max checked it out, he said," Alright, looks big enough, but boys go through first, Ren, if you can." Ren then gave Max a lift to the vent, Max then helped Ren up, Ren the assisted the rest of the Scouts and Asaka up and they went through the vent, guys first, when Max reached the vent, he kicked it open and jumped out. The other Scouts and Asaka followed him out, but when Raye got down, she said," I'm sensing some strange Nega vibes, be on the look out."

Emi then noticed a familiar figure and said," Guys, I found Aichi." She then ran towards him and noticed he was still in his armor, except this armor was different, instead of its sky blue color, this armor was a dark purple. She stopped halfway and Aichi turned around and asked," What's wrong Emi? It's me, Aichi, your brother."

Emi said," You're not Aichi! What did you do to him?!"

Aichi replied," You're smart, you know that? But it tis me, however, from now on, you can call me Nega Knight, a loyal servant of the Negaverse!" Emi couldn't believe what she just heard, she said," Stop joking, where's Aichi?!"

Aichi said," I see you need proof, fine, when you first rode your bike without training wheels, you fell and scraped your knee, even though Mom told you to wear protection. There was also that time when you fell terribly ill, according to the doctor, there was a 1 out of 10 chance of survival, but when you had the needed blood transfusion, they needed to make you fall asleep and before your eyes closed, you said 'Watashi ni un no otōto o nozomu' and I held your hand tightly and prayed for your safety."

A/N: 'Watashi ni un no otōto o nozomu' is Japanese for 'wish me luck brother'.

Emi's eyes teared up and she said," I don't believe it, it's really you. But why help the Negaverse, Aichi?! Answer me!"

Aichi answered," Because being good is bad, being bad is good. Emi, team up with me, with your powers, the Negaverse would rule this planet."

Neflite then appeared on the banister above them and said," Nega Knight, don't over do it, remember, Queen Beryl wants the Sailor Scouts destroyed. So do your job and prove your loyalty by destroying them." Nega Knight then unsheathed his black blade from the grey sheath on his side, the Sailor Scouts then got ready for battle, Raye then said," Get back Emi, you'll get hurt if you don't." She then used her 'Mars Flame Sniper' attack, Aichi blocked with his sword, but the attack was appeared to be absorbed by the blade, Nega Knight then jumped into the air and flames surrounded the sword and Aichi slashed the sword at Sailor Mars and he said," It's no use." Sailor Mercury used her 'Mercury Aqua Rhapsody' and Sailor Jupiter used her 'Jupiter Oak Evolution' but those attacks were too absorbed by Aichi's blade, a blue and green surrounded his sword and he took them out with an attack also, he explained," My sword allows me to absorb your attacks and slash you with power equal to the power absorbed."

Neflite then said," He is our best fighter and no matter what attack you use, it gets knocked back at you. Don't you get it, he's invincible!" Neflite had a evil smile on his face and he thought, _This will show Zoycite that she shouldn't defy me._

_Flashback_

Neflite appeared in front of Queen Beryl and asked," What is the problem my Queen wishes to address?"

Beryl answered," You failed me Neflite, you were given the ability to fight again along with your fellow commanders, you have one last try, if you do not destroy the Sailor Scouts, I will terminate you and Zoycite will take your place."

Just as she was mentioned, Zoycite appeared and said," I'm sure that Neflite will fail miserably my Queen, you should just end him now."

Neflite then asked," My Queen, what if I tell you if there is a way to gain an ally in Lightning Knight?"

Beryl then replied," Go on."

Neflite explained," I made a machine that can insert energy from the Negaverse into humans, if I capture Lightning Knight, I'll be able to make him work for us."

Zoycite then said," No offence to Queen Beryl, unless I didn't tell you already, taking control of Tuxedo Mask wasn't all perfect, that pesky Sailor Moon was able to heal him with the Silver Crystal."

Neflite then said," It took her two tries to fully break the spell, not to mention she has feelings for him. This time will be different, what would really surprise me is if he destroys his own sister, she is Sailor Light after all."

_End Flashback_

Neflite was pleased with himself, but then he heard a girl scream," Aichi stop! This isn't you!" Neflite, Aichi, and the others saw Emi clung onto Aichi's side, crying, she said," Please, don't hurt our friends. You were able to beat PSY Qualia, so beat this! I know my brother is still in there, so Aichi, if you can hear me, fight the evil taking you over! I want my brother back!"

Neflite then said," It's no use, you can't reach him."

* * *

Inside Aichi, the boy's good spirit was surrounded by dark energy and Aichi was swinging his sword at it, but then the remaining energy became a form that was a darker version of himself and was the same size as him, it said," Hello there, I'm sorry, but you're the only thing standing between me and possessing you completely, also I guess you could call me Nega Aichi." Nega Aichi then summoned a darker version of Aichi's Lightning Sword, he then swung his sword at Aichi, who countered it and sliced off Nega Aichi's right arm, but only a second later, it placed itself back into place, Nega Aichi then said," You can't kill me, I'm darkness." The two of them then heard Emi's voice scream," Aichi, if you can hear me, fight the evil taking you over! I want my brother back!"

Aichi then said," Thank you Emi. Nega Aichi, you're wrong. Darkness can't exist if there's light, and Emi's powers keep the darkness away! Now leave _my_ body!" A light then enveloped the scene.

* * *

Nega Knight grabbed his head in pain and said," No, I won't allow you to take control."

Amy then said," Sailor Moon, Aichi might be trying to fight back, if you try using the Silver Crystal's healing powers, the evil could be driven out."

Serena then said," Alright, Sailor Light, get out of the way." Emi let go of Nega Knight while she had the chance and to Sailor Wind and Sailor Earth, Serena then took the locket in the middle of the bow on her chest and exclaimed," Moon Crystal Healing Activation!" A pink enveloped Nega Knight and Neflite said," No! My plan was fool proof! You were supposed to be destroyed!"

A woman's voice said," Oh dear, looks like your plan failed. Time for your punishment." Zoycite then showed up, formed a crystal and stabbed Neflite, who fell off the overhang just as the evil energy from the Negaverse left Aichi's body and the Scouts got him out of the way. Zoycite's crystal was still in Neflite and Serena recognized it and said," That's the same kind of crystal Zoycite used!"

Zoycite looked down at the group and replied," Good to know you were able to remember that day. I'd like to stay and watch the fight, come DemiMeramon." A small fireball like Digimon with small arms, big blue eyes and a sewn mouth then appeared. Max said," Great, now we're dealing with Digimon." He took out his D-Ark and called out Dramon, only Suiko, Ren and Asaka were surprised. Max took his staff and tried hitting the Digimon, but the staff went through it and did no damage to DemiMeramon, and its size only increased when Dramon shot fireballs at it. Amy said while fishing out her D-Ark from her pocket," Max, fire based attacks won't work. Come out, Chibitortomon." The small turtle like Digimon appeared and Amy pulled out her Digivolution card, but she thought, _But what can I do? None of Gwappamon's attacks involve water._ Suddenly, when a fireball from Dramon hit DemiMeramon, DemiMeramon glowed yellow and Max said," It's Digivolving."

"DemiMeramon Warp Digivolve to... BlueMeramon." BlueMeramon looked like fire taking the form of a person, it had blue fire all over its body and Raye said after firing another arrow," Amy, activate the Digivolution."

Amy then thought,_ I can't, but I want to help._ The Digivolution card then glowed blue and Max said," Amy, a blue card means that you can activate Matrix Digivolution."

Amy then slashed the card," Digi-Modify, Matrix Digivolution Activate."

"Chibitortomon Matrix Digivolve to... Shawjamon."

A/N: Like with the Cardfight units, info is in **bold**. Starting at this point.

**Shawjamon: **

**Level: Ultimate **

**Type: Demon Man**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Attacks: **

**Whirlpool Formation****: Raises a waterspout by freely spinning the Kouyoujou.**

**Hydro Descent: Strikes the ground with the Kouyoujou to shatter it and release a raging current.**

**Crescent Moon Slash: Stabs at the opponent with the Kouyoujou's crescent moon-shaped blade.**

Shawjamon told Amy," Thanks Amy, with this power I can wash away BlueMeramon."

Max then said," Good, really need that." A fireball then whizzed past him, just a inch from his ear, hit the wall that the door they went through and a scorch mark was where it hit, Max then added," And hurry!" Max then noticed a puddle and asked Matrix,_ You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?_

Matrix replied,_ Yep and that is the perfect idea, need more water though. _Max then took out his own D-Ark and said," Daemonic Symbol... Water!" He drew the kanji for water, the symbol then hit the floor, and the room got ankle high in water. BlueMeramon saved himself by getting on the overhang, Zoycite then said," Don't come up here fool! I'll get hit!." While she was talking, Shawjamon used his 'Whirlpool Formation' attack on BlueMeramon and Zoycite, Max added onto the attack by controlling the water in the room, thanks to the fact Matrix is half dragon daemon and that Max has the same powers as Matrix, the attack hit BlueMeramon, destroying him, but Zoycite barely dodged it. Zoycite then said," This isn't over." She then disappeared and Max made the water in the room evaporate so they could go to Neflite, who was barely alive, he asked," Sailor Moon, does Molly remember me?"

Serena answered," Of course she does. She has a sketch of you in her journal, and any guy that knows Molly should be happy about that. Neflite, Sailor Gaia could save you, just hold on until then."

Neflite replied," Alright, but it'll be a waste." Serena then made room for Max, who then pulled the crystal out of Neflite, Max placed the crystal on the ground and asked," Anyone here have a knife? Forgot the viale back home."

Ren unsheathed his katana and said," Here, use this, I'll wash it later." Max took the blade and made a small cut in his arm, he then dripped some blood into Neflite's wounds. Max quickly healed and when Neflite seemed to not make it, his wound healed and he sat up and asked," What in the world happened? What did you do?"

Max answered," I saved your life. My blood has the ability to heal wounds faster than normal."

Neflite then said," Sailor Scouts believe me when I say I'm sorry. Aichi, forgive me for causing you and your sister pain. Let me help the Sailor Scouts instead of trying of destroying you. I'll even tell you Beryl's plan."

Lita said," Go on, and remember, if you're lying I can throw you against that wall behind you."

Mina then said," For your sake, tell the truth."

Neflite then said after clearing his throat," You see, Queen Beryl learned that the energy emitted from a tainted Pure Heart is the same as the negative energy in the Negaverse. If Queen Beryl gains enough tained energy, she could rise back up to power and possibly take over the earth."

Aichi then held out his hand to help Neflite up and said," Neflite, we'll be happy to gain your help." Neflite took Aichi's open hand and he got on his feet, Serena then said," Together, we can defeat the Negaverse, and we can beat those who stand on our way." She then held out her hand, the rest of the Scouts, Aichi, Neflite, and Asaka then put their hands on top also. Suiko then asked sarcastically," So, who thinks how long Asaka will keep her piehole shut." That angered Asaka and Lita and Mina had to hold her back.

A/N: Well that was a comedic end to this chapter. Once again thanks to Misachi99 for sending their idea to me, probably not everything you expected but if you knew me in real life, you could probably understand :).


	8. Surprise From the Present and Future

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Cardfight Vanguard. Credit for the idea that helped me write this story comes from Misachi99, who I thank once again.

Chapter 8

Surprise From the Present and Future

A/N: Gonna start this chapter in a battle, that way you don't get confused.

Ren attacked the Centarumon with his 'Earth Katana Blast', he took his katana out of its sheath, it then became stone and when he swung it, rocks shot out and destroyed the enemy Digimon.

A/N: Yes, the Elemental Sailors could defeat Digimon on their own.

Meanwhile, the other Scouts were surrounding Zoycite, who had a sword sized crystal in her right hand, but no matter how fast they attacked, she either deflected it with something that was almost like a Force-push, or she dodged it. One thing led to another and she ended up in sword fight against Max, who summoned the Bengal, and Aichi. The other Sailors wanted to help, but a woman's voice then said," This is their fight, not yours."

Serena looked to see two other Sailors; both of them are female but one had short dirty blonde hair wearing a Scout uniform that had a blue skirt and back bow, the bow on her chest was yellow with a blue heart in the center, and she had a gold tiara with a dark blue gem in the center. The other girl had longer hair that was a turquoise color wearing a Scout uniform that had a turquoise skirt, dark blue bows and a gold tiara with a turquoise gem in the center. Serena recognized them and said," Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune!"

The sword fight stopped and Zoycite saw the two new Sailors and asked," Who are you two supposed to be?"

The dirty blonde Sailor said," I am Sailor Uranus, defender of justice and on behalf of the planet Uranus I will defeat evil."

The other Scout then added," And I'm Sailor Neptune and I too am a defender of justice, on behalf of the planet Neptune I'll also defeat any evil."

Aichi then said," It's no use Zoycite, you're outnumbered. Give up while you have the chance." Zoycite denied that and Sailor Uranus made a orange energy sphere that was made from energy from the air, and Sailor Neptune made a similar orb that was blue and made from water. The two of them then launched them.

" Uranus World Shaking!"

" Neptune Deep Submerge!" Zoycite quickly threw the crystal that she was holding and it punctured the combined attack, a dust cloud was formed and when it disappeared, Zoycite was gone, but soon she reappeared on the ground with a stab wound in her chest and in front of her were a young girl and a young boy, both around the same age of Emi and appeared familiar. The boy held a dagger that resembled Aichi's blade in color except the dagger was a darker blue. Zoycite asked them," Who are you?"

The boy said," I am Renji Sendou, better known as Lightning Paladin."

The girl added," And I am Sutā Katsuragi, better known as Sailor Star."

Zoycite then said," Beaten by mere children, how embarrassing." She then turned to dust and was blown away by the wind, Renji and Sutā turned to Aichi and Renji said," Sup Dad."

Sutā added," Uncle Aichi."

Rini recognized them and said," Renji, Sutā! I can't believe you're here."

Raye then asked," Rini, are they from the future also? Because that's the only way you would know them."

Rini answered," Yep, Renji is Aichi and Kourin's son and Sutā is Emi and Kamui's daughter from the future." After hearing that, Aichi and Emi passed out from surprise. Sutā then said," I can see why that happened, guess the cat's out of the bag."

When Aichi and Emi woke, Renji explained," We came here to help with the Negaverse, however, we'll need to see my Mom and Uncle Kamui. Mainly 'cause they kind of told us to before we left."

Max then said," Understandable. Aichi, you know where Kourin and Kamui are?"

Aichi answered," Kamui should be at Card Capital and as for Kourin, don't know. Renji, you should know about your Mother's youth."

Renji replied," Actually, I do. It kind of slipped my mind."

Emi said," Let's go to Card Capital anyway, I want to work on my deck. Sutā, you know how to Cardfight? I'm sure that my future self would have taught you."

Sutā replied," Yea, actually Uncle Aichi taught me and Renji, you were too busy being a Scout."

Emi then said," Yep, that sounds like me." The Scouts and Aichi then changed back and headed to Card Capital, while they were leaving, Suiko said," This is going to upset Morikawa a lot."

* * *

Kamui attacked with his Beast Deity, Azure Dragon. Defeating his third opponent of the day, afterwards Reiji said," Kamui, that's your third win so far, you're on fire."

Eiji added," You should still try to beat your record yo!"

Kamui replied," Yea, but that's too big of a goal, also that was in a row and I got tired after five. Besides I stopped counting since I'm so good." Kamui heard someone clear his throat and saw Aichi with Emi, Ren, Suiko, Team Silver Crystal, a young girl, two teenage girls and two strange, but familiar kids around Emi's age come in. Kourin, who also was there with Rekka, said," Why are they here?" Max looked to see only Misaki, Kamui, Rekka and Kourin there, he then turned to the door and locked it, Misaki said," You can't do that. People will be coming in soon." Max then held up his hand and slowly lowered it, but while he was lowering it, the metal blinds that covered the windows lowered also, the lights that were turned on provided enough light to see. Max then said," Don't worry, this is going to explain everything."

" Mars Crystal Power."

" Mercury Crystal Power."

" Jupiter Crystal Power."

" Venus Crystal Power."

" Gaia Crystal Power."

" Uranus Planet Power."

" Neptune Planet Power."

" Moon Cosmic Dream Action."

" Light Elemental Power."

" Wind Elemental Power."

" Earth Elemental Power."

" Lightning Knight Transform."

" Lightning Paladin Transform."

" Star Crystal Power."

A/N: Hope you like the transformation phrase I gave Aichi, Renji and Sutā. Also, when Aichi transforms he holds out the necklace that changes to the Sword of Lightning. When Renji transforms, he holds a similar necklace that changes to his Lightning Dagger and gives him armor similar to Aichi's. Sutā holds out a transformation wand similar to Emi's except it has a gold star in the center of the gem, her Sailor outfit is like Emi's but has a more dandelion color.

Kamui saw Emi as Sailor Light and said," So it wasn't a dream."

Max then said," I guess the spell I used slowly wore off and gave everyone's real memories of that day as dreams."

Rekka saw Emi and said," I remember, I saw you and Aichi leave as I woke up, would make sense though. Mai told me that Sailor Light appeared not long after you fell out the window."

Amara/Sailor Uranus then said," We came so Renji and Sutā could see the other halfs of their families, with Sutā it's her Father and with Renji, it's his Mom." When she mentioned Sutā's Father, she looked at Kamui and when she mentioned Renji's Mother, she looked at Kourin. Kamui then asked," How?! That's improbable!"

Michelle/Sailor Neptune got a confused look and asked," Don't you mean impossible?"

Aichi then said," Kamui has a tendency to mix up his words."

Emi then added," Yea, and when you told Nagisa who you loved, you said that you loved Emu, I soon thought you meant to say my name, but I'm sure you didn't mean that, right?"

Kamui then said," Actually, Emi, I meant to say this before, but I actually kind of like you, a lot." All Emi could do was blush at that, Sutā then cleared her throat and asked," I think the real reason me and my cousin are here should be discussed?"

Emi then said," Good idea, Kamui, you and I could talk later."

Renji then said," To NCIS! Also, Misaki, Reiji, Eiji, and Rekka, you two should come also, Rekka, you were a target of the Negaverse, and Misaki, Reiji, and Eiji, you just witnessed us change."

Misaki took off her apron that was over her school uniform and said," I'll call Miwa."

* * *

Before Miwa arrived, the Scouts, Aichi and Renji changed back to normal and after Max raised the blinds and unlocked the door, Miwa arrived. The group then left Card Capitol and went to NCIS Japan HQ. Misaki was able to get the bus that Q4 rides in, but when they were about to leave, she asked," Does anyone know how to drive?"

Amara took the key and said," I'd hold onto something if I were you." Lucky for Max, he had his motorcycle, he lead Amara to the HQ. The group then went into Christina's lab and Max had to explain Renji and Sutā to Christina. Christina the said," Good thing you guys are here, I just finished sharpening the faces of Sailor Fire and Sailor Water. It only took two weeks, but I got it." She pulled up the picture of the Elemental Sailors on her computer and Max recognized the faces, he said," Look at that, Alice is Sailor Fire, and that boy who's Sailor Water, he was in Card Capital when me and the rest of Team Silver Crystal challenged Q4. Who is he Aichi?"

Kourin answered for Aichi," His name is Shingo, he's a member of our school's Cardfight Club. I can call him and ask him to come here."

Max then said," I can pick him up, I can go pretty fast, I think faster than the wind. Mabie, anyway, where does he live?" Kourin didn't know, but Christina found his address in the High School's database that she was able to hack. Max then left and came back only 10 minutes later with a shook up Shingo, who asked," Can you please stop the bike?"

Max answered," We're off it already Shingo. I told you the same thing once we got off." He then took out his phone and a girl answered," What do you want Max?"

Max replied," Hey Alice. Is it alright if you come to Christina's lab? I need to show you something."

Alice answered," Sure, give me a second."

Max hung up and then said," I'd stand back if I were you." He got everyone to stand away from the computer screen, soon a gust of wind blew and circled in the space between the computer and the others. Alice then appeared, wearing a pink t-shirt, denim jeans, tennis shoes and green and yellow striped socks. Her blonde hair were in their usual ponytail style. She then said," This better be good, I had to interrupt my homework. Let me tell you, being stuck in the Digiworld for as long as I have and staying 10 the whole time, you get the feeling that you miss it."

Max then said," Time's starting to catch up, how old are you now?"

Alice answered," 14, the age I would be if I wasn't sent to the Digiworld."

Max replied," Wow, 4 years. That's something, anyway, I'd look at the computer screen if I were you."

Alice saw the picture of the Elemental Sailors and said," Ah, O.k, that's new. So, I'm a Sailor Scout, nice."

Max explained this," I told Alice and the other Tamers about the Sailor Scouts. And for those who don't know, you're probably thinking 'What is a Tamer?' well a Tamer is a person, most of the time a child, who was chosen to partner with a Digimon, or Digital Monster, to defeat rouge or evil Digimon in the Digiworld, or when they Bio-Emerge into the real world. I was surprised at first myself, but it is true. Luna, Artemis, Diana, i'd be best if you give Alice and Shingo their transformation wands." Shingo was about to ask who those people were when the two female cats and single male cat entered. Luna was carrying a transformation wand similar to the other Elemental Sailors', but had a red gem the kanji for fire in the center written in orange. Artemis was holding a similar wand with a blue gem with the kanji for water in navy blue. Shingo recognized Luna and Artemis and said," Hey, those cats were in Card Capitol on the day Q4 was challenged by Silver Crystal." The three cats jumped onto the lab table and Artemis then said," That's right, and you're the Elemental Sailor Scout of Water." He then placed Shingo's transformation wand on the table, Luna placed Alice's next to Shingo's. Alice picked her's up and asked," So, how does this thing work?"

Sutā answered," Hold the wand up, say your given element then elemental power. Emi, Suiko, Ren, can you show them?" The three of them nodded and then transformed.

" Light Elemental Power."

" Wind Elemental Power."

" Earth Elemental Power." After seeing the three of them transform, Alice and Shingo held out their wands and transformed as well like Sutā said to.

" Fire Elemental Power."

" Water Elemental Power." Alice's Sailor outfit was the usual white with a crimson red chest bow, back bow and skirt. The gem in the center of her chest bow is a pale orange color and her tiara is gold with a crimson gem in the center. Shingo's outfit is a navy blue shirt, pants and cape, he has a wooden staff with a sea blue orb at the end strapped on his back, and the gold band around his forehead is gold with a navy blue gem in the center. Ren then said," If your head starts to hurt, it's probably your memories coming back."

Diana then said," Ren, the only reason you felt pain is because Sailor Earth has an eidetic memory."

Ren replied," Well that explains how I remembered my 5th birthday."

Suiko then asked," Really, you just realized that now? That's just sad."

Alice then felt a jolt of energy and said," There's something wrong in the Digiworld."

Max asked," How do you know for sure?"

Alice answered," Max, ever since I came back, every time the Digiworld is in danger, I sense it. I guess that's because when the Sovereigns brought me back, I became part of the Digiworld. That's how I was able to get here so quick. So Max, if you would do the honors."

Max then said," Alright." He then held his D-Ark in front of the computer screen and said," Those who want to come, get ready. Portal Activate!" A crimson and black portal then appeared. The Scouts, Aichi, Sutā and Renji then went in, when the portal disappeared, Christina said," O.k, we'll stay here then."


	9. Sailors in the Digiworld

A/N: Hope you've been enjoying the story so far. Just be ready for an attack.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Digimon, or Cardfight Vanguard.

Chapter 9

Sailors in the Digiworld

Once again, Max found himself in the space between the human world and the Digiworld. Max told the others," Whatever you do, don't say which way down is."

Serena then asked," Why? Down is that way." She then pointed her index finger down, and Max then said," Well, i'd better make a barrier." Max concentrated and a purple transparent sphere formed around the Sailors, Aichi, Renji, and Sutā. The sphere with the group inside of it fell towards the Digiworld. A slide of rock then suddenly helped them get to the ground, Max recognized it and when the barrier got to the ground and he made it disappear, the slide went back to the ground. Max then looked to see four familiar faces, and when everyone got up, he introduced them to the Elemental Scouts, Aichi, Renji, and Sutā," These are my friends who are also Tamers; Ben, Jasmine, Tien, and Rika, who is my, uh, friend."

Serena said," Yeah, more than friends. Anyway, do you guys know what we're dealing with here?"

Ben answered," We heard that Lucemon's scientist, Datamon, could be planning something big. The Digimon city, DigiSquare, is where he is said to be. A nearby village has a Trailmon station where a Mole can take us to DigiSquare, the estimated time before the Trailmon arrives is in an hour, a ride on Meteordramon can get us there in 10 minutes." Max nodded and called out Dramon and took out the Digivolution card," Digi-Modify, Digivolution Activate."

" Dramon Digivolve to... Meteordramon."

Lucky for everyone, Meteordramon was able to carry all of them and with the Speed Digi-Modify, they were able to half the time of getting to the village. Meteordramon landed in front of the Trailmon Station and everyone got off, the Elemental Scouts turned back to normal, Meteordramon Reverted back to Dramon and then they walked into the station where a Bokomon was standing on a stool in a booth.

**Bokomon:**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Mutant**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Attacks:**

**Wild Escape Dash**

**Book of Knowledge**

Bokomon recognized Ben, Jasmine, Tien, and Rika and said," Hello again, these must be your friends you talked about. You were in luck, the Trailmon reported being able to arrive ahead of schedule not long after you left, here it comes." A train that looked like a pink mole with passenger cars attaches to it came, saying," Now approaching Desert Village. Anyone that needs to stretch their legs has until all other passengers come in or out, then it's back in your seats."

**Trailmon:**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Machine**

**Attribute: Data**

**Attacks:**

**Cool Running**

**Emergency Break Spark**

Bokomon explained," Today that Trailmon is carrying a school group to DigiSquare for an overnight field trip. So be careful of the little ones."

Max reassured him," Don't worry, I promise you that we'll try not hurt those children in any way." The first of the three passenger cars stopped in front of the group, the Sailors, Tamers, Aichi, and Renji walked in and saw a group of In-Training level Digimon that were either running around, sleeping, or talking to eachother. A Lillymon was trying to round the Digimon up, saying," Kids, stop running, you never know what will happen. Someone could trip and get hurt." Ironically, she tripped after saying that.

Jasmine took out her D-Ark and said," Help us Palmon." Palmon came out and said," All right kids, time to stop running."

She used her 'Poison Ivy' to grab the Digimon that Lillymon was after. Lillymon then said after getting up," Thank you, these Digimon children can be tough sometimes."

Raye then said," Well the human children aren't easy either." While they were talking, Serena was playing with some of the Digimon, Max then saw a screen and said," I'll try to set a connection with Christina's lab to tell her what's happening." The doors closed and then they started their trip to DigiSquare.

* * *

Kamui was on the verge of finishing the card pyramid he was making with his deck, he was putting the top piece on when a beep caused him to fall into the cards and Eiji, who asked," What was that yo?"

Christina answered," Just got info on a liquid found in a Navy Lieutenant." She then looked at the screen and added," Either he was crazy or someone made him eat paint." The screen that was showing the info suddenly showed Max, who said," Hey guys."

Christina got surprised and she asked," Max, where are you?"

Max answered," I'm on a Trailmon, we're on our way to a place called DigiSquare. We met up with Ben, Jasmine, Tien, and Rika. Let the others know that we won't be back for a while."

Christina replied," Alright, also, how are you able to speak to us?"

Max said," Trailmon have these cool monitor phones that I can use to connect to any computer I want. Talk to ya soon." The screen returned to normal and Kamui said," Well, since the others are going to be gone for a bit, I guess we can go home." Kamui, Korin, Rekka, Reiji and Eiji were walking out when Christina got in front of them and said," Now way. You guys stay here until the others come back."

* * *

Max turned the screen off and saw Rini trying to pull a Koromon from under a train seat, Rini said," Man, this is tough." She then gave up, the Koromon then said," Come on Rini, you can do this."

Raye then searched her pockets and found two red ribbons, and thought,_we could use these. I hoped I could keep these clean for when she came back._

Serena saw Raye and asked her," Hey Raye, whose ribbons are those? 'Cause I know that's not part of your normal attire."

Raye answered while putting them away," It's nothing, just something I found in my room." A thud was heard and the two of them saw the Koromon that was stuck was on Max, who was on Rini, who then said," I think I should have pulled on Koromon." After an hour of waiting and Digimon children, Mole then said through the speaker," Approaching DigiSquare."

Mina said," Finally, I thought this could have been an overnight trip." Mole stopped in the DigiSquare Trailmon Station. When the group and the Digimon came out, Lillymon took roll call," Let's see, all 5 Koromon are here. So are all the 4 Wanyamon, 3 Budmon, 2 Babydmon."

Two Digimon that looked similar then added," And the Gummymon and Kokomon twins."

**Wanyamon:**

**Level: In-Training**

**Type: Lesser**

**Attack:**

**Smile Fang: Suddenly bites, after appearing amply charming.**

**Budmon:**

**Level: In-Training**

**Type: Plant**

**Attack:**

**Dokutogetoge: Attacks with thorns that are painful if touched. If it gets angry, it can also fire them off.**

**Babydmon:**

**Level: In-Training**

**Type: Baby Dragon**

**Attack:**

**Hot Steam: Fires a blow of hot gas produced in its body.**

**Gummymon:**

**Level: In-Training**

**Type: Lesser**

**Attack:**

**Double Bubble: Spits out a lot of adhesive bubbles.**

**Kokomon:**

**Level: In-Training**

**Type: Lesser**

**Attack:**

**Koko Crusher****: Spits out a lot of adhesive bubbles.**

After the Sailors, and Tamers said goodbye to the Digimon children, Max told them what he figured out on the Trailmon," I think that if Datamon is anywhere in this city, he could be in the underground, that way no one could tell who we're talking about, not to mention if he needed parts for something, he'll be able to enter the building without setting off the alarm. Just in case, we should have a team check out the surface, in order no one's feelings will be hurt, we'll draw names. I'll be the captain of one and Serena will be the other. Everyone alright with that?" The rest of the group agreed and the names were drawn. Serena's team was her, Rini, Ren, Shingo, Alice, Tien, Jasmine, Aichi, Renji and Sutā. Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina, Michelle, Amara, Emi, Suiko, Ben, and Rika went with Max. DigiSquare seemed equivalent to New York City in the number of buildings, the two groups separated and Max found a manhole that he then went down, but his head popped back up when he noticed that no one followed, he asked," You guys coming or what?"

Rika went down while saying," Well, this is probably going to be awful." She was right, only ten minutes after everyone got down and started walking, Rika lost almost all sense of smell. Max then said," Don't worry, I got you covered." He pulled out a handkerchief with SM sown in it. Raye saw it and thought,_ How does he have that?_ She asked Max," Hey Max, where'd you get that?"

Max answered," I helped this girl, she's around your age and she gave me this as what she calls 'a gift of her gratitude', I couldn't catch her name though, but I'm sure I've seen her before."

Raye then thought,_ If she's back, then, no, she can't._

Max then asked Matrix,_ Hey Matrix, have you noticed Raye lately? First on the Tailmon, she zoned out just by looking at two red ribbons, and now this. I sense that something's troubling her._

Matrix replied,_ Maybe, just don't poke your nose into other people's business. It might be a little personal to her._

* * *

Datamon had two computer screens in front of him, one showed Max's group in the sewer while Serena's walked the streets of the city. He said," This is good, very good. Now, that girl there seems interesting." He zoomed towards Raye and asked someone," Is this who you were talking about? How she would save you."

The person he was talking to was actually a creature that was in a cage, the creature resembled a small, cat-like creature, about two feet long (including tail) with clean, white fur, what appear to be four ears; two that resemble an average cat's, pointed and up, while the other two appear as long tassel-like appendages that split into three sections at their tip, they also bear a pair of floating golden rings. It said," I'm sure she'll find me."

Datamon then said," Well, doesn't mean I can't have some fun. I'll send Tankdramon to go after the surface team."

* * *

Serena and her group stopped at a café to get something to eat, the Digimon decided to have something also. Alice's partner, Dobermon, said," If Datamon is here in DigiSquare, it might be hard to find him."

Ren then said," Well what I find hard to understand is how Serena and Rini could eat so much." Dobermon didn't know what he meant by that until he saw Serena and Rini gobble down one riceball each one after another. Serena saw everyone look at them, she swallowed and asked," What are you guys looking at?" Everyone then acted like they weren't and a rumble was heard, a large tank-like creature that also looked like a dragon with two tank cannons on his back and a gatling guns next to each cannons, then drove towards them. Tien's partner, Biyomon, said," Oh no, that's Tankdramon."

**Tankdramon:**

**Level: Ultimate  
**

**Type: Machine**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Attacks:**

**Striver Cannon: Fires a shell loaded with a mini-nuke from its Striver Cannon, reducing everything within a 30 km radius to scorched earth.**

**Blast Gatling: Uses the Blast Gatling beside the Striver Cannon in close-combat, letting it fire all 3600 bullets in a second.**

Tankdramon stopped in front of them and aimed his gatling guns at them, he asked them," Is there anything you want to say before I blast you to oblivion?" Serena and Rini looked at each other and knew what to do, so did the others.

" Earth Elemental Power!"

" Water Elemental Power!"

" Fire Elemental Power!"

" Lightning Knight Transform!"

" Lightning Paladin Transform!"

" Star Crystal Power!"

" Moon Cosmic Dream Action!" Jasmine and Tien then called out Boulder and Swift and transformed also," Daemonic Symbol... Unite."

"With a strength like the earth, I am the Wolf Warrior."

"With a speed like the wind, I am the Bird Warrior."

Tankdramon saw the transformations and said," Datamon said you could do that, now time for you to be defeated."

Aichi then said," That's where you're wrong Tankdramon."

Renji added," Because we fight evil like you."

Serena continued," We're fighters of truth and justice and protect all things good, I'm Sailor Moon."

Rini added," And I'm Sailor Mini Moon."

Both Serena and Rini finished," And on behalf of the Moon, we shall punish you."

Renji and Aichi unsheathed their weapons and aimed at Tankdramon," Lightning Dragon Blast!" A blast of Lightning was shot from the dagger and sword, like the name of the attack says, the blast resembled a dragon. Tankdramon countered that with his 'Striver Cannon', both attacks were cancelled and then he fired at them with his 'Blast Gatling', Jasmine and Ren guarded them and the rest of the group with a dome of rock, keeping them safe from the attack while they can plan their strategy. Alice said," Tankdramon can target up to thirty targets, even with our Digimon helping, we wouldn't be able to confuse him."

Serena then requested," Why don't we all attack at once? That way the combined attack could beat him."

Tien said," That could work. Palmon, and Biyomon are able to Warp Digivolve to Mega, simple win."

Biyomon replied," Good idea, one problem though; we're in a crowded street, we need time to Warp Digivolve, and Tankdramon would wipe everyone out in one blast of his 'Striver Cannon'."

Shingo then said," That was three problems, but I have an idea, Matrix Digivolution. Serena and Rini could Matrix Digivolve Lunamon and Hawkmon."

Rini then replied," Alright, let's go with that. Buy us some time though." The others nodded, Jasmine made an opening for those who will help buy time for Serena and Rini. Serena and Rini pulled out their Digivolution cards and concentrated, both of them thinking,_ Give us power to defeat Tankdramon._ Two minutes later, their cards then glowed blue, Serena and Rini then looked at Lunamon and Hawkmon and nodded.

* * *

" Star Pentatonic Blast!" Sutā summoned a golden orb with a pentagram in the center and an orb of light from each point of the star was blasted at Tankdramon. Shingo backed her up with his 'Water Tsunami Crash', four beams of aquatic energy was shot from his staff's orb. Alice finished the combo with her 'Fire Kanji Blast', which was a medium sized kanji for fire that was on fire. However, that still didn't work, luckily the dome protecting Serena, Rini, Lunamon and Hawkmon collapsed and Serena and Rini were their with their partners. Lunamon became Crescemon and Hawkmon became Lightbirdramon, a large bird-like Digimon covered in light.

**Crescemon:**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Type: Demon Man**

**Attribute: Data**

**Attack:**

**Lunatic Dance: Bewitches opponents with a graceful dance and attacks while its guard is down.**

**Ice Archery: An attack that uses ice arrows.**

**Dark Archery: Attacks using arrows of dark energy.**

**Lightbirdramon:**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Type: Holy Bird**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Attacks:**

**Holy Feather Storm: Lightbirdramo swings its tail at the opponent, shooting feathers of light at them, possibly blinding them.**

**Star Sphere: A sphere of stardust is formed in Lightbirdramon's beak and is then shot at the opponent.**

Tankdramon saw the two Digimon and said," Looks like two new players joined, and now we have a fair match, but this doesn't seem right. Shurimon! Move these pests." Twelve Digimon that looked human, but had a large shuraki on each of their hands and feet and one large one on each of their backs, then surrounded them and Tankdramon.

**Shurimon:**

**Level: Armor**

**Type: Mutant**

**Attribute: Data**

**Attacks:**

**Kusanagi: Throws the Kusanagi at the opponent from high in the air.**

**Double Stars: Extends its limbs and attacks the opponent with the spinning Momiji Oroshi.**

**Nouten Sakaotoshi: Holds onto the opponent as they both plunge headfirst into the ground.**

**Ninja Wind: Transforms his body into a hurricane of sharp leaves, disappearing and reappearing like a ninja.**

The Shurimon then used their 'Ninja Wind' attack to make them all disappear.

* * *

The group found themselves in a meadow in a clearing in a forest that was far from DigiSquare. Jasmine then said," So, it looks like that we're not in DigiSquare anymore. Personally, I find that cowardly, separating our two groups like that."

Tankdramon then asked," Really? Tell me something, does a coward do this?" He then shot all of the Shurimon with his gatling guns, causing them to be turned to data. Shingo then asked," Are you crazy?! They're your teammates!"

Alice then said," Shingo, here in the Digiworld, it doesn't matter what side you're on. If you're in the way of a stronger Digimon, you're toast. Trust me, I saw too many Digimon die because they tried to protect me. That's why Tankdramon is going to pay!" Her D-Ark's screen and Dobermon then glowed, he said," Thank you Alice, time for me to Matrix Digivolve." Alice nodded and took out a Digivolution card and her D-Ark," Digi-Modify, Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

" Dobermon Matrix Digivolve to... Cerberumon!" Cerberumon looked like a Cerberus but had three long metal claws coming from the front of each of his paws, had one main head and the top half of a similar one was on one shoulder and a top half of another was on the other.

**Cerberumon:**

**Level Ultimate**

**Type: Dark Animal**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Attacks: **

**Portals of Darkness: Opens a "Hell Gate" engraved in the earth, then casts the opponent through it to the jet-black Dark Area.**

**Emerald Blaze: Spews a red-hot jet of flames.**

**Styx Killer**

Tankdramon got surprised by the new Digimon and Alice said," Attack him Cerberumon."

Cerberumon replied," Right. Emerald Blaze!" He fired the fire at Tankdramon, Crescemon used her 'Dark Archery', she fired the darkness arrows and Lightbirdramon used his 'Star Sphere', the three attacks combined and hit Tankdramon, and when the smoke cleared, Tankdramon seemed to almost be defeated. Sailor Moon then brought out her Energy Rainbow Moon Wand," Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" The attack finished Tankdramon and then the three Ultimate Digimon reverted back to normal. After Tankdramon left, the Sailors, Aichi, Renji, Sutā, Tien and Jasmine changed back to normal. Boulder and Swift returned to Jasmine and Tien, who then made Biyomon Matrix Digivolve to Garudamon, the rest of the Tamers brought their Digimon back into their D-Arks and then the group climbed onto Garudamon, who then took them to DigiSquare. Tien told Garudamon," Go faster Garudamon! If Datamon sent a powerful Digimon like Tankdramon, then Max and the others are in trouble!"

Garudamon replied," On it. Just hold onto something." They did and Garudamon flew quickly back to DigiSquare.

* * *

Max and his group were still walking in the sewers of DigiSquare when Ben's cell rang, he asked," What is it Tien?"

Tien answered," Ben, be careful down there. You might be walking into a trap, we just had a run in with a Tankdramon. Lunamon, Hawkmon and Dobermon had to Matrix Digivolve to beat him. Serena even needed to use her attack to finish him off."

Ben replied," First of all; good job to Serena, Rini and Alice for accessing the Ultimate level. We'll be careful though." He hung up and told the other what Tein told him, Max then said," Well, this changes a lot. Remember, Datamon was the inventor of the Daemon Creator. He could make another if he had the right parts, so Ben, have Deltra on stand-by. Also Raye, I know that it might be personal, but whatever's bugging you, forget it and get in the picture. We can't have you spacing out during a battle."

Raye replied," You're kind of right with the personal part, but trust me, it is something I'd tell you, but."

Michelle then put her hand on Raye's shoulder and said," You can tell us Raye, just wait till we get home. Alright?" Raye nodded and the group kept trekking on. They soon found a door within the wall of the sewer. Deltra and Matrix then came out just in case, Max then got to the front of the group with a mysterious gun and had them stand away from the doors. Amara said," Don't even want to know where you had that."

Max replied," Good, 'cause that would be hard to explain. Oh so hard. Anyway, we go in when I give the signal." He then knocked on the door and said," Datamon, come out peacefully or we'll have to come in after you. I'll give you ten seconds, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." He then kicked the door open, Datamon was standing in front of his two screens and said," Sorry, I wanted to come to the door, but I don't enjoy surrendering like that. By the way Ho I mean Raye, I have a friend of yours, if you beat me, he's free. Don't worry, I didn't harm Kyubey at all."

Raye then said," So? I couldn't care less about that thing."

Max then said," I'm not able to tell what's going on right now, but the bullets in this gun are able to break through Chrome Digizoid, the strongest material in the Digiworld, so surrender Datamon!"

Datamon asked," Do you really think I didn't think you could have made it?" He then pressed a button and a gatling gun dropped from the ceiling and was aimed at Rika, who didn't move, however Max did move, he got between the gun and Rika as the weapon fired. He took all twelve bullets, Matrix quickly got inside Max, who then fell onto the ground. Ben then said," That isn't good, according to Matrix, the Bengal keeps Max's daemonic blood from taking over his human blood, and if he's near death, his daemonic blood takes over!"

Datamon then said," But that means." Max then rose from the ground with dark energy emanating from his body. Deltra had everyone back away from him. Max's wounds healed, his nails grew to claws, his teeth became fangs, his eyes looked like a cat's, and his hair turned a shade of orange that a tiger has. Datamon was so scared of the sight that he fell to his knees and pleaded," Please, don't hurt me. I surrender, I surrender."

Max then said," Sorry, you missed your change, time to say good bye." Datamon looked up and Max then ran his right clawed hand through Datamon's body, which turned to data. Deltra told Rika," Shoot him with a Sacred Arrow." Rika asked her why and Deltra answered," Because your sacred energy. Rune was able to help any half daemon whose daemonic blood took over. I'm 99.99% sure it will work."

Rika then said," Alright, but that means there's a .01% chance of me really hurting him." She then held out her arms like she was holding a bow with an arrow notched on the string. A light appeared and her bow with an arrow on the string appeared, Rika then pulled back the string and shot it at Max. He saw the arrow come at him and the arrow stopped as it was about to hit him in his chest where his heart was. The arrow became pink light and went into Max's body, Max's claws turned to his regular nails, his fangs became regular teeth, his eyes became regular, and his hair turned back to its grey/black color. Max then passed out, luckily Rika was able to catch him. Raye saw a door on the other side of the room, walked to it and opened it. It was a closet that had a cage in it, and in a cage was a creature Raye thought she would never see again in her life, she said," Hello Kyubey. How've you been doing?"

Kyubey answered," Homura Akemi, it certainly has been a while."

Raye then said," Don't call me by that name. My name is Raye Hino, just be lucky I'm freeing you." She then opened the cage. Max then woke up and saw Kyubey and said," Well, I guess we can go home now, about 8p.m. now." However, in order to make sure the base wasn't found again, he used his daemonic powers, he burned everything. They then went to the surface and met up with the others. The whole group along with Kyubey, went through a portal back home.

* * *

Christina was holding Kamui steady as he finished his card pyramid, when he was off of the table, Kamui said," Alright! Kamui the Great accomplished yet another challenge!"

Reiji then asked," But how do we get it down?"

A girl answered," Just take off the bottom suspension and gravity does the rest." Kamui, Eiji, Reiji, Misaki, Rekka, Kourin and Christina looked to see a girl with short blue hair wearing denim pants, a blue and green t-shirt, grey ankle socks and brown flat shoes. Suddenly, a portal appeared in front of Christina's computer. The Sailors, Aichi, Renji, Sutā, Jasmine, Tien, Ben, Rika and Kyubey then appeared. Raye saw the mysterious girl and said," Sayaka?!"

* * *

Malachite appeared in front of Queen Beryl and asked," What is the problem my Queen wished to tell me about?"

Queen Beryl answered," Malachite, what you should have asked is 'what is the good news my lovely Queen learned?' Well, I'll answer that, apparently there are strange beings on this blue planet. As far as I know, they're known as Witches and that they make humans die. I happen to have made an alliance with them."

Malachite then said," That means we could easily gain Pure Hearts, this will be great indeed."

A/N: Well, that's the end of this story, next up is _Magic Sailor_.


End file.
